wm3fandomcom-20200215-history
Terry Hobbs
Terry Wayne Hobbs was born on May 21st, 1958. In 1993, he was married to Pamela Hobbs and was the step father of Stevie Branch. Terry was born in Northern Arkansas and grew up in the Ozark Mountain region of the state. He was one of four children and came from a strict and religious family. His father, Joe Dean Hobbs, was a minister at the Apostolic Pentecost Church. Terry's father became a skilled butcher while in the military and used this knowledge to open about thirty restaurants. Though the family was well-to-do, Terry was having financial problems when the three children were murdered in 1993. http://www.jivepuppi.com/Terry_Hobbs.html At the time of the murders, Terry and Pam had a 4-year-old daughter. Terry Hobbs was working for the Memphis Ice Cream Company. He was home during the evenings when his wife worked a four-hour shift at Catfish Island. Terry had returned home from his job and accompanied his wife to work. Upon arriving home with his younger daughter, he told police that he did not see his older step-son, Stevie. DNA testing in 2007 has identified a hair fragment found on Michael Moore's bindings to be consistent with Hobbs. The type of DNA testing utilized pertains to mtDNA. This testing, though not as conclusive as traditional DNA testing, can help to exclude suspects as potential donors of physical evidence. The DNA used for comparison purposes was taken from cigarette butts obtained from an ashtray. In late 2008, Hobbs entered into litigation with Natalie Maines Pasdar over alleged libelous comments.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2008/12/04/dixie-chicks-singer-sued_n_148600.html Judge Brian S. Miller dismissed the case and subsequently ordered Hobbs to pay legal fees incurred by the singer in the amount of $17,590.http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5h6KrP6LWFVCNLBQrMxl0vLahyBWwD9F55HUO0 Criminal Background Terry Hobbs was 24 years old when he broke into the home of a neighbor, Mildred French. French reported that prior to the incident she had gone to the Hobbs' home after hearing what she believed to be a domestic dispute. A couple of months later, French contacted the police and her landlord after Hobbs reportedly came into her home and grabbed her breast. She yelled for him to get out of her home. "I was yelling for Terry to get out, and ultimately Terry ran out of my home and ran downstairs into his unit. The bathroom window over my tub was partially open and my yelling could be heard outside. I recall a man was outside across the street working in his yard. I believe that Terry intended to further molest and/or harm me because his actions and demeanor indicated that was his goal, but I believe my continued yelling and screaming alarmed him and caused him to run off. At this time, I was afraid that Terry would rape, harm or even kill me."http://paradiselost3.com/index.php?topic=248.0 In November of 1994, more than a year after the murders of the three children in West Memphis, Hobbs again experienced trouble with the law. After an altercation with his wife, Pam Hobbs, wherein he reportedly hit her, he shot his brother-in-law. Jackie Jr. Hicks came to the Hobbs' residence after he was informed of the encounter. Terry Hobbs would later state that he shot Jackie Jr. in self-defense. Jackie Jr. survived the shooting, but died years later as a result of complications pertaining to his injuries. Hobbs was sentenced to six months in prison for aggravated assault.http://www.paradiselost3.com/images/Docs/exhibit18_29.pdf In 2003, Hobbs was arrested for possession of marijuana and found guilty.http://www.paradiselost3.com/images/Docs/exhibit18_29.pdf